


Mister Potter, I Presume?

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Sirius loves being called 'Mister Potter' almost as much as he loves James.





	Mister Potter, I Presume?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Can you do a fic with Sirius reffered to as 'Mr. Potter'? I know you've done it before, but its one of my favourite prongsfoot things"
> 
> Originally posted on [imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com/post/161910855385/can-you-do-a-fic-with-sirius-reffered-to-as-mr)

“Mister Potter?”

Even though it wasn’t his name, Sirius turned around at the same time James did. It was just as well, most times that Professor McGonagall wanted James, she wanted Sirius too.

Now was evidently not part of ‘most times’ because she levelled Sirius with a stern look. “I do not believe I asked for you, Mister Black.”

Sirius threw an arm over James’s shoulders. “You know, Minnie, one of these days, I’ll be Mister Potter too, and then where will you be?”

James gasped theatrically. “Calling us by our first names? Or always dealing with both of us all the time?” James used his best ‘woe-is-me’ voice as he said, “Minnie won’t be able to take the stress, we’ll be the death of her, Padfoot. I can’t take it!”

Professor McGonagall carefully didn’t respond to Sirius and raised an eyebrow at James.

“Then again, she’s lasted this long.” James kissed Sirius’s cheek and walked back into the classroom while Sirius made himself comfortable for the wait, leaning against the wall.

It turned out to be about the upcoming Quidditch match, which Sirius could have been there for, even if he wouldn’t have been much help. With some effort and a _l_ _ot_ of explanations, he could follow what James talked about, but when it was anybody else, Sirius tended to lose interest.

* * *

“Mister Potter?”

Sirius looked up, a smug grin on his face. “Yes, Professor?”

Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes, looking between Sirius and James, who was now looking at her with the same unbridled glee that Sirius was. Her confusion was cleared when she saw a gleaming ring on James’s left hand. “I quite expected to be invited to your wedding.”

“Don’t take it too hard,” Peter said. “ _We_ were barely invited.” Although the words were complaining, Peter’s tone suggested that he didn’t particularly mind.

“Just be thankful you weren’t told via Howler,” Remus added to the professor, looking at the unashamed couple accusingly. James gave him a sweet smile and blew him a kiss.

“I forgot your ears were so sensitive, Moons, it won’t happen again. Anyways Minnie, as I am a Potter now, it’s the only name I’ll respond to.”

She sighed. “Very well. I’d like to speak to your husband for a moment if you will, Mister Potter?”

Sirius’s smile widened, and he gestured in a ‘go ahead’ motion. It took weeks for the other professors to understand that they need to say James’s first name in front of ‘Potter’ if they wanted him to respond.

* * *

A knock sounded on the door of their flat. Sirius heaved himself up, despite the strong desire to become one with the chair and live the rest of his life as plush comfort.

He blinked in surprise at the deliveryman, who was carrying a bag of Indian food in one hand and a receipt in the other. In his moping, he’d forgotten that he ordered in. “Chicken tikka masala and gajar ka halwa for Sirius Potter?”

The name brought an automatic smile to his face. “Yeah, that’s me.” He took the bag and fished some pounds from his wallet. He was able to keep his expression from turning dopey until the door closed (barely). Sirius decided that he wouldn’t have made a very good chair: he was too excitable and wanted to move more than being a stationary piece of furniture would allow. Besides, what kind of chair would have a name, let alone be called by that name with any sort of regularity? Even James couldn’t keep that up for long.

* * *

“Si?”

He hummed.

“Why’re you grinning like you just saw the love of your life? I know that that’s not what happened because I’m behind you.”

“Maybe I’m looking at you in a mirror, you don’t know.”

James came up behind him and set his chin on Sirius’s shoulder. “I don’t see a mirror anywhere. Do you have another story ready or should I give you a minute?”

“Nah I’m prepared. Maybe I’ve fallen out of love with you, _into_ love with someone else, and am so overcome with this new love that I’m about to tell you we’re divorcing so I can run into their arms.”

James wrinkled his nose. “Lacks believability. Especially since the last person you were talking to was a bird and you’re the gayest person to have lived.”

“Bugger. I did not think this through.”

James kissed his cheek. “It’s okay. Guess you’ll just have to settle for the husband you already have. What happened to make you grin like a loon?”

“I’m Sirius Potter,” he said gleefully.

James laughed, threading their fingers together so their wedding rings clinked. “You’ve been Sirius Potter for years, love.”

“I was a Black longer.”

“Yeah but you’re a Potter now. Mister Sirius Potter for the decades to come, until no one even remembers a time when you had a different name.”

“That’s the dream, isn’t it Prongs?” It wouldn’t happen, of course. Sirius looked too much a Black to pass as anyone else, and if that didn’t give him away, the first name surely would. Still, it was an intoxicating idea.

“Your dream, you mean,” James said, voice light and teasing.

“Are we going to fight for whose dream takes precedence?”  

“My dream already came true,” he said, rubbing his thumb along Sirius’s hand.

“Sap.”  

“You love it, Mister Potter, don’t try lying to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started a prompt driven blog at [imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr! This is 100% me begging you to send in a prompt tbh


End file.
